Lost in Walmart
by Sasurealian
Summary: NaruSasu- Yaoi- It sucks when you're a little kid lost in Walmart. But it sucks more when you're Sasuke lost in Walmart and suddenly you're found by a blond haired dobe who thinks he can make it all better. Naruto to the rescue? ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: omg, I own sasuke! he is miNe! i like tO eat him every mOrning When i wake up. he taste Nice! (read everything capitalized..)**

**A/N: Repost of this story. X3 Wrote is last year and it is old. Short. Angsty. Cheesy. Lol, you get it. X3 No warnings, just a small yaoi thing between Sasuke and Naruto. Oh this is NaruSasu. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**L O S T I N W A L M A R T**

We are reporting a missing child. He is six years old and has black, raven hair that is a bit duck butt looking. He is wearing a black, winter coat and a scarf. If you see this child, please take him up front, so we can return him to his rightful owner. (xD That made me laugh...heh...)

The WalMart Staff lady hung up the speaker phone and started to search for the child. "Poor dear...to be lost in a huge store like this one." The manager spoke as she shook her head sighing. "Make this quick, find him, so we can get on with life."

"Mommy...MOMMY!" Naruto hollered and he tugged on his mother's skirt.

"Yes, dear?" Kushina answered, smiling down on her young son. "Did you hear? The little boy is lost! He is as old as me and he is LOST! Mommy, what if he is never found?"

Kushina's smile turned blank and she bent down to her son's level, "Naruto, he will be fine. The WalMart employees are looking for him. Just you wait, in a few moments they'll find him and announce it over the intercom." She then pulled her fingers through Naruto's blond, rebellious hair. "You'll see.."

Naruto furrowed his brows and sighed, "Mommy, what if they don't and he gets attacked by a monster! I don't want that to happen to him. He is probably sad..."

Kushina picked up some bread as eyed it as she patted her son's head, "Naruto, just hold on to the side of the cart while mommy thinks what we need for dinner tonight. Daddy will be very angry if I pick out the wrong items again."

Naruto frowned as he took hold of the silver cart. Last time they came home with the wrong ingredients for dinner Minato had a fit! Naruto only chuckled at the thought.

"Mommy, can I go get some ramen on the other isle?" Naruto pleaded as he once again tugged at his mother's skirt.

"Yes, yes...hurry up."

Naruto grinned as he skipped past her and made his way to the next isle...but the ramen wasn't there, so he went on to the next, and the next, and the next, but no ramen.

"Awh, where did it go?" Naruto whined to himself as he searched around. He made his way into the clothe department and past the shoes. Yet no ramen in sight, "Without ramen the world will die!" Naruto cried as he fell to his knees in the small shoe isle.

Naruto jumped when he heard a small whimper and cry. His head flashed back into the clothe isle. The soft crying was coming from there.

Naruto crawled into the clothes and through the racks until his met his gaze with dark, red eyes. His blood shot eyes were sore from crying and parts of his hair was matted to his face by his sullen tears.

"Why ya cry'n?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smile set to his lips.

The dark haired boy didn't answer, but stared at the blond curiously. He blinked twice and swallowed his tears back. "Shut up, you...dobe..." Sasuke turned his head away and snorted.

"You look that the boy who was talked about over the microphone."

Sasuke knotted his brows, "You have bad grammar and it isn't a microphone, you idiot!"

Naruto jumped at the harsh tone. This...boy was really evil whoever he was. "Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to rescue you!" Sasuke huffed, "Yea, right. Besides, I don't need your help, dork! I can do anything myself." Sasuke closed his eyes and acted proud and wise.

"Then why were you crying a river...?"

Sasuke growled and turned around, hiding himself in the clothes that hung on the racks.

"You can trust me...you know...uh, what is your name?"

"Hn..."

"Please tell me or I'll make up one."

"..."

"Fine, teme! That will be your name for now on."

Sasuke turned around with a scowl set to his face, "Listen here, dobe! I'm not going to play this dumb game with you. Go away so I'll never be found!" Sasuke shouted giving Naruto a push. Naruto skid a foot landing on his bum. "Ouch! What was that for?" Naruto sat back up and tackled Sasuke in the rack of coats. "You stuck up prick!" Naruto snapped. "Wow, such language for a baby!" "I'm not a baby! You were the one cryin' you little sissy pants!" "I'm not wearing pants, but black jeans!" "Same stupid thing!"

The two boys wrestled each other until Naruto sat on top of Sasuke, "I win! Now tell me your name teme!"

Sasuke scoffed as he turned his blushing gaze from his, "Yea, in a million years...I'm better than you."

"You're blushing. I bet you'll faint."

**"I NEVER faint.."**

"Well...-" The two were cut off by the intercom, "The child Sasuke still hasn't been found, but now it seems another child is missing. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is six years old. He has spiky blond hair and is wearing a orange sweater. If you see him, please bring him up front so we can return him to his worried mother."

"HA IT IS SASUKE!" Naruto teased.

"Now look who is lost!" Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned away, "Pfft, whatever, I never cried."

"Well, my brother just ran away yesterday and my father is being really unfair. He won't do a damn thing to help him. He is and always will be my only nii-san and I love him!" Sasuke began to tear up again. The burning sensation coming back all to quickly. Sasuke slipped off his jacket, revealing a black a gray sweater. He buried his face in his jacket to smother the tears. "So...g-go away!" Sasuke spoke wearily.

Sasuke jumped once he felt warm arms around his cold body. Sasuke lifted his head from his jacket and looked onto the blond haired boy. His eyes shut gently and a warm smile on his pink lips. His arms set right under his abdomen. Sasuke's lips inched apart until Sasuke leaned into the embrace.

"Now you won't have to be alone...see?" Naruto spoke comfortably as he pulled Sasuke closer. The clothes which surrounded them kept a dark presence and the footsteps of worried clerk men were heard. They were looking for the two boys, but they were already found. They had found each other and nothing else mattered.

"This...is really dumb.." Sasuke spoke with a stern look on his face. But still...the light pink blush was evident on his face which made Naruto smiled.

"I went looking for ramen and found a best friend. Heh, figures. But this is better...than...r...ramen. Oh that was harder to say than I thought."

Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look, "You eat that noodle shit?"

"Yea, the taste of pure heaven." Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's touch and rolled his eyes, "Figure you'd eat that crap."

Naruto then started another fight with Sasuke and they both ended up fighting over who could pin who to the ground first. "Take that back, teme!" "Never, dobe!"

The intercom went off again, "We are sending out a code Adam for the two missing children, repeat, code Adam."

Sasuke and Naruto silenced their bickering and looked up at the invisible sound. "What does that mean, Sasuke?" "Dunno...who cares?" "Maybe we should...ya'know, head back and find our parents?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Never...I won't go back! I'll live here forever!"

Naruto stared broken into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, "Sasuke...your parents love you. They need you to be with them or else they might die. Our parents need us, just as much as you need them."

"THE ONLY PERSON I NEED IS NII-SAN! He is all I ever needed and I loved him! He knows me best and is always there for me. He helped me and and...and...he made me smile when I was upset. I...I really liked his stories he'd tell. My mother doubts me, my father thinks I'm worthless. My dad doesn't care how great my grades are, he never will! I hate all the lessons I take and I hate how perfect they make me act! I HATE IT ALL! I wish they'd all go away! I can't stop crying. I can't stop crying." Sasuke's eyes were shut tightly as he hic'd and tears poured down. First there were tears, then there was snot, and now it is all running down his face and is a huge mess "I'll...n-never s-stop c-crying...I can't! I can't I CA-"

Sasuke's red eyes stood open at the new action. The taste, the smell. It was all new to him. His hands fell behind him to support his weight as he looked at the blond who locked lips with him. 'What the heck?' Sasuke thought as he stood still with Naruto's warm blue orbs shut closed and his lips which reached contact to his. He tasted of ramen and peaches with a hint of irritation. Naruto gently pulled from Sasuke's touch and stared without any emotion. "See, you stopped crying."

Sasuke breathed lightly as he pulled one of his hands to his heart. It was beating rapidly and he was sure a dark red blush was plastered on his cheeks. Damn.

"Here.." Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke, "Take it and I'll take you back to your mommy, lost child." Sasuke peered at the boy curiously, but took his hand anyway.

Naruto pulled him to his feet and walked out of the mess of coats. It was bright once they found their way out and all they could see were many people running around frantically. Naruto turned around, gesturing for Sasuke to hop on his back. "Get on and I'll carry you."

Sasuke turned his blushing face away, "Hmp, like I'd get on your back.."

Naruto pulled Sasuke unto his back and began to walk, "I'll just force you to then." Sasuke scoffed as he turned his gaze from the hyper boy's. The last thing he needed was that annoying blond acting so much better than him.

Once they made it to the main isle many rushed towards their side. "WE FOUND THE LOST CHILDREN, WE FOUND THE LOST CHILDREN!" Sasuke was taken up by a police guard while Naruto another. "Hey put me down you old fat geezer!" Naruto spat. Sasuke tried to fight his way out of his grasp, but his attempt failed.

Naruto found a new way and bit the guard allowing him to drop Naruto. He then kicked the one who help Sasuke captive and took his hand, "RUN!" Naruto advised.

The two ran. Very fast and for their life.

"OOOFFF" The two boys had ran into something.

"MOMMY!" Naruto yelped as he hugged his mother. Her face was worried, but angry at the same time.

"Well...explain yourself? No ramen, but a dark haired boy!" She set her hands on her hips.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and gently licked Sasuke's cheek. "This is my new friend mommy! He is better than ramen and taste like cinnamon! I found him and now he is safe!"

Kushina gave a worried look, but it didn't compare to Sasuke's blood red blush.

"S-stop I-it!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto just grinned.

"Sasuke, there you are!" Sasuke's father took hold of Sasuke's arm and yanked him towards him. "You're in a lot of trouble! You mother is worried sick!"

Naruto came up from behind and slapped the hand of Sasuke's father away, "Sasuke hates you!"

Sasuke's father dropped his mouth and looked at the dark eyed boy. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke lay his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "This is my new best friend, Naruto, father..."

"Yup, and we are never ever going to be separated apart!" Naruto admitting gleely.

Sasuke's father took his shoulder and pulled his back into him arms. "Well, you'll have to get over that because he isn't your's and we're going home now."

"Noo! You can't! I want Sasuke to stay with me forever. Wait, mommy, you and daddy said you'll never be apart cause you are married. I'll just marry Sasuke so that we'll always be together!"

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and gave him a gave look, "Marry me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke just stood there astounded, until that is, Naruto took the words right out of his mouth (literally) his lips attacked his and there it was.

Sasuke just turned so red that his hair stood up on his head. He fainted there and then and Naruto just looked down at his new best friend.

"And he said he didn't faint..."

* * *

**A/N: This was written a year ago and I just reposted it. It isn't that great, but I hope you guys will still like it. =)**

**Review**

**Aiya~**


	2. Years later

**A/N: Okay here you are! A SEQUAL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE SASUKE! *throws hearts* Yes, I am the BIGGEST Sasuke fan around. Not Kidding. Touch Sasuke and DIE! Only Naru can get away with it people. *cough* Ohh...enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Not Lost In WalMart Anymore But Lost In Love**  
**(lol just made that up from the top of my head)**

**-X-X-**

"Sasuke you should really try this sometime!" Naruto said as he jumped onto the grocery cart and wheeled down the parking lot of WalMart.

'Jeeze, why does he ALWAYS embarrass me in public?' Sasuke asked himself rolling his eyes, "Dobe, really, you shouldn't do that."

Naruto jumped off the cart stopping his ride, "Why? It is fun and I am sure a prick like you doesn't understand the word 'fun', right?"

Sasuke glared and set his hands on his hips, "We're going to be late for our reservation tonight, so hurry up and get the crap you need in WalMart."

Naruto sighed, "Okay okay. Lets go then. I am doing this for you anyway, so be happy, teme." Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's arm and set it on the cart, "Now Sasuke, listen up very closely. Hold on to the side of the cart at all times so you don't get lost in the store, okay?"

Sasuke hissed under his breath and his glare deeper (if that was possible) "Not funny Uzumaki!"

Though being in WalMart brought back so many memories. Back when they were children they met here in this exact WalMart. Naruto was really passionate and saved him from the hurt his family caused him. He even kissed him! But since that day he had never attempted to show those feelings again. Sasuke was wondering if Naruto only did that because he was young.

Maybe it was because his mother was always around them after that? Kushina really enjoyed having Sasuke around and Sasuke knew it, too. Since that day they met they both have been close friends.

It was now his eighteenth birthday and Naruto told him that they were going out for dinner which made Sasuke feel like it was more than a friendly dinner, but a date. They were going to WalMart to pick up some stuff for a party tomorrow. One Sasuke didn't ask for and one that Naruto's mother insisted HAD to happen.

"Welcome to WalMart, get your shit and get out." Oh yes, what a pleasant greeter.

Naruto waved shortly at the greeter and Sasuke pulled his hand away hinting the whole, 'don't talk to strangers' memo he must have missed as a child.

"Okay, first we need cake!" Naruto strolled the cart up towards a bakery counter. "Hey Sasuke. Which cake do you want?" Naruto peered over the counter looking at each cake with decorations sprawled on top of them.

Sasuke sighed, "Why not make a cake? I don't like sweet things anyway."

"But but but...Saaasssukeeee! They have a SpongeBob cake, look!" Naruto whined pointing at the cake with a funny looking, yellow blob on top of a blue frosted cake.

"Ew."

"PUH-lease Sasuke! You're such a prick!"

"Hn.."

"Well, I'm buying it anyway. Your mom asked for a cake." Naruto said ignoring Sasuke's icy glare and picking up the cake.

"Hey lady." Naruto asked a women who stood behind the bakery counter.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She grinned with a toothless grin. Oh that is attractive.

"Can you write 'bastard' across the cake?"

That sent a even colder glare towards the blonde, but a small laugh from the lady behind the counter, "You're not serious right?"

"Well, you could do prick?"

"Sir, we can't put curse words on the cake."

"Okay okay, try this one." Naruto pulled the women closer and whispered in her ear. The women blushed MAD and Sasuke cocked an eye wondering what the dobe had said. Typical.

"Uzumaki we need to hurry up! Screw the damn Sponge cake!" Sasuke growled and Naruto grinned, "Relaaax teme. We're going as fast as we need to."

Naruto turned around with that same grin, "I'll be back for the cake."

And the two were off!

They stopped for party cups, plates, napkins, even balloons.

"Naruto, we do not need balloon ns and we certainly do not need whatever that is." Sasuke eyed the object in Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke we defiantly need this!"

"What is it anyway?"

"Hm, I dunno, but it glows in the dark and it kinda looks like a snake. I can wrap this for you as a gift."

"Oh yay. I am thrilled, can't you tell by the huge, smug look on my face..."

"I'll take that as a defiant yes!" Naruto smiled as he lay the whatever-the-hell-that-is in the cart.

And they were off again, this time collecting chips, soda, cookies, and any other snack foods Naruto deemed worthy.

"No no no! Naruto we do NOT need ramen."

"But teme it is God's food!" Naruto held the ramen in front of Sasuke's face and waved it around. "These noodles were originated from heaven you know. And not just that bu-" Sasuke set his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Shut. Up. Keep the trashy food and lets go."

"Okay, all we have left to do is pick up the cake and check out." Naruto then took both hands on the cart and headed out of the isle and down another lane heading straight for the bakery counter.

If is wasn't the fact that Naruto was really close to Sasuke he might have already killed him. It wasn't the fact that his dobe wore orange today, no. It wasn't the fact that he had orange converse shoes to match. It was because right here and now the dobe was telling the lady at the counter the story behind how they met years ago.

"Yea, he was all crying and the staff were searching, but in the end I found him." Naruto snickered to himself and Sasuke crossed his arms, stoic look in all!

The dobe didn't even mention the 'things' he did to solve the issue. Nope. Forgot that piece. Maybe that...was because he regretted it? Sasuke didn't want to think about it anymore. Damn did he hated WalMart!

"Okay, got the cake!" Naruto set the cake in the cart, but there was a white sheet covering it.

"Why is there a sheet over the cake, dobe?"

"Because it is a 'seeecret' cake, Sasuke. No peeking."

"I sware if the whole cake is Orange-"

Naruto lay a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Relax, nothing like that."

Sasuke tried to brush of the dobe's touch, but his arm was now tingling. 'Damn that annoying idiot that always makes me feel like mush!' Sasuke hissed mentally to himself.

Of course at the self check out an old man couldn't figure out how to use it and it took an hour to get through. Sasuke tapped his foot against the floor and tired not to have an Uchiha fit. Because he totally would if he wasn't in public.

* * *

"Oh great, it is raining!" Sasuke cursed to himself as he quickly made his way to the car. Naruto on the other hand took a ride on the cart all the way there.

"Should have listened to me teme and you wouldn't be wet." Was all that came out of Naruto's mouth as they drove away in the parking lot. Sasuke's duck but hair fell in front of his eyes and his - once dry- clothes were soaked.

"Worst birthday ever!" Sasuke let out a deep breath, but from the corner of his eye he saw Naruto bite his lip. What was up with that?

"Okay, so, we're heading directly over to the restaurant from here. Is that alright with you Sasuke?" Naruto- who was driving- asked Sasuke who had his arms wrapped around his wet, shivering body, "Yes, that is fine."

"You cold Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking back on the rode.

"No, just...just watch the rode."

Naruto gripped the wheel tighter.

There was a long pause and Naruto stopped at a red light and suddenly took of his jacket, "Here, put this on. I'll also turn on the hot air."

"Dobe, it's fine." Sasuke shrugged and Naruto glared. "Do it, teme. Put it on, I'm not that dumb!"

And honestly the blonde wasn't. Sasuke obeyed and replaced his wet jacket with Naruto's lightly damp one.

"...Thanks..." Sasuke quietly murmured .

"Hehe, anytime, Sasuke." Naruto flashed a huge grin across his face.

* * *

They both arrived- perfectly on time- at the restaurant that went by the name 'Miso's' and Sasuke was now- mostly- dry. He thanked the dobe for that.

"You're bringing the cake in?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned, "We can make a different cake tomorrow."

"Oh that is exciting." Sasuke said with in a sarcastic tone.

They were immediately seated and Sasuke unknowingly swept a hand through his hair. So that is how he always got it to spike like that! Naruto said to himself staring at Sasuke.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke cocked an eye and Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, just you look kinda cute with your hair all messy."

Sasuke fought back a blush. Something that was hard to do as the years went by.

"What would you two like to drink?" A waiter asked with a small smile.

Sasuke ordered water while Naruto went orange soda.

Why in the hell would they sell orange soda at a Miso restaurant? Oh Sasuke could only bash his head against the table.

Time flew by and before Sasuke knew it they were already being served their dinner. It was nice to have a night out with Naruto, but he would go on talking about college, which was nice because they were both starting in the fall.

Naruto always said it was because of him that he was even going. He wanted to continue by Sasuke's side no matter what the cost was. He strived and tried hard because of Sasuke and deep inside it meant the world to him.

From the days that they would spend doing nothing, to the days they would spend doing stuff Sasuke hated. It was all cherished at the end. Sasuke loved spending time with Naruto and even if his feelings weren't mutual, he still wanted it to remain that way. He loved Naruto. He had loved him since they met that day in WalMart. When he made me stop crying. When he made him blush with the kiss he planted. It grew into love and he couldn't let the dobe go. Damnit!

"Sasuke, you're not really eating your soup." Naruto said worried, "You okay?"

"Y-yea... I am fine." Sasuke answered turning his gaze away from the dobe.

They ate silently because both of them really didn't know what to say. Sasuke felt bad because Naruto had paid for them to eat at such a high rating restaurant and he wasn't even touching his food. This was his birthday, he was suppose to be loving every second of it, but he couldn't stop his thoughts from spinning.

"Sasuke, how about some cake?" Naruto asked as he pushed his half eaten bowl away.

Even Naruto was off because Sasuke knew he always ate ALL of his food no matter what the place was. No Matter what the food was.

"S-sure." And he was obviously off because he just said yes to cake. Great.

The waiter brought out the cake Naruto bought and sat it in front of him. Naruto smiled and looked up at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke..." Naruto asked as he pushed a blond strand of hair out of his face, "I know this is probably really stupid of me. I bet you're going to run out of here laughing, but I really wanted to do this...I had to." Naruto paused and then sighed, "Close your eyes Sasuke."

Which he obeyed. He was confused at the dobe's words, but somehow he felt like he needed to close his eyes. He felt safe that way. Like he wouldn't have to hurt himself watching the dobe. It made his head hurt with all this constant thinking.

"Okay...open your eyes.." Naruto said gently.

Sasuke opened his eyes and jumped slightly at the cake - now- sitting in front of him. The white sheet wasn't over the cake anymore and there were words written with white frosting over the cake. Tears began to brim in Sasuke's eyes as he read them, his heart beat was quick and he felt his breath run and escape him.

The word's were not just any words, but they...they...he read them to himself again, to test and make sure his eyes were correct.

'Sasuke, will you marry me?'

He looked up at Naruto who had a half grin on his face, "Errr, surprise?"

Sasuke pushed the cake away and stared at his toes for a second. He just sat there.

"Oh Sasuke I am-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke who held up his hand emphasizing a stop sign. His head rose and tears were in his eyes.

"Sasuke..." Naruto bit his lip.

"Finally dobe! I thought.." Sasuke shook his head, "I lov-"

Naruto jumped OVER the table and tackled Sasuke in a hug, "S-so when I kissed you in WalMart you did like it?" Naruto giggled and squished Sasuke even harder.

"D-dobe.."

"Sasuke I love you!" Naruto then pressed his silky smooth lips to the raven who was- once again- speechless. Why was there no warning?

"Marry me?" Naruto asked pulling their kiss away.

Sasuke smiled, "Duh! Therefore we can always be together."

Naruto blushed, "Yea, forever."

"And dobe..." Sasuke said, "Since everyone is now looking." Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin towards his lips and kissed him hard. The taste of Miso and love all over his lips.

"You still taste like ramen."

"You're still a prick, but I love you."

Sasuke blushed, "Dobe, get off me."

"Nu, I won't." Naruto crossed his arms.

"If you get off me then I'll eat the cat."

"Ohh really? Fine, but you have to eat it my way?"

"Fine fine, whatever, get off. People are staring."

Naruto stood up and helped Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke sat back in his chair and shifted himself comfortably. "Oh, Sasuke no no no. Come sit in your fiance's lap." Naruto patted his lap, "And I am feeding you your cake. Happy birthday!"

Sasuke hissed and glared, but somehow in the end of it all he was eating SpongeBob cake with his new fiance while sitting down in his lap. Oh the joy of love! But...somehow knowing that WalMart started this...made him 'like' that place just a bit more. Stupid dobe that tasted like ramen, but thank the Lord for little boys who can always find what is lost. No matter what.

A smile crossed over the raven's face as he took a bite of cake.

* * *

**The end? Ehe, well that was short, but cute I hope? Sorry for any mistakes. Lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! You make Ai happy when you do. ;w;**

**Aiya~**


End file.
